


braids

by Kreepswrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I really like this one, honestly all I do is write content for my oc, i guess that's what you gotta do when you make your own characters?, idk - Freeform, it's a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepswrites/pseuds/Kreepswrites





	braids

Silken strands of ginger-colored hair glide easily through Alexander’s fingers as he braids Jean’s hair. It’s a simple thing really. Relaxing for both of them as he sits on the bed and she sits crosslegged on the floor, usually thumbing through intel reports for that days games. Jean had been always one to make sure she at least knew a little bit about her opponents, made beating them that much sweeter.

“You know you don’t have to do this every time.” Her voice is soft, not argumentative or irritated in the slightest. Jean is more concerned about the fact that she might be inconveniencing him in some way, Alexander thought this was both cute and on some level sad. From the few psychology classes that he’d been required to take he knew that this trait is usually characteristic of someone who hasn’t been shown much kindness in their lives. In a way, Alexander wants to know who caused her such grief and end their lives in a messy and painful way. Preferably screaming.

“They act like animals out there. I don’t want any of them pulling your hair to jam a gun or knife into you. Safer to keep it up like this.” comes his gruff reply. Simple and practical. Though it elicits a chuckle from her as a green eye peer at him over one of her shoulders.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem pulling my hair earlier.” the sly amusement in her voice causes a little spark of warmth to curl in Alexander’s belly as he shows no reaction other than raising an eyebrow. She certainly knew how to keep him on his toes that was for sure, though he wasn’t one to be flustered so easily. Jean knew this and it was largely the reason she’d been so drawn to the man in the first place, a bit of hard work always paid off in the end.

With a low hum that resonated in his chest Alexander slowly and deliberately wrapped Jean’s long braid around his fist and easily pulled her head back exposing the woman’s throat. Listening to the quiet catch of her breath and the way her neck moved as she swallowed nervously Alexander takes it all in. Of course, she knew that she wasn’t in any type of danger but still… all those little reactions were beautiful in their own way.

“I don’t want _them_ pulling your hair, because it’s _my_ job.” Alexander murmurs tracing his free calloused fingers along the curve of Jean’s neck watching the little shiver go through her. Seeing his words register in her brain he could have almost smiled at the little surprised expression that momentarily crossed her face before settling back into that sultry little smirk that she wore. That he loved. He always knew when Jean was up to no good when that smile appeared, and it very often showed up behind closed doors while clothing was being shed.


End file.
